1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a memory device, and more particularly, to a method for setting the level of an erase voltage used for an erase operation of a nonvolatile memory device.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory device may be used to store data. Semiconductor memory devices may be divided into nonvolatile and volatile memory devices.
The nonvolatile memory devices maintain data stored therein even though power to the nonvolatile memory device is cut off. The nonvolatile memory devices include flash memory devices such as NAND flash or NOR flash, Ferroelectrics Random Access Memory (FeRAM), or Phase-Change Random Access Memory (PCRAM). The nonvolatile memory devices may include Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory (MRAM) or Resistive Random Access Memory (ReRAM).
Volatile memory devices fail to maintain data stored therein when power to the volatile memory device is cut off. Volatile memory devices include Static Random Access Memory (SRAM) and Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM). Volatile memory devices, due to their relatively high processing speed, are generally used as buffer memory devices, cache memory devices, or working memory devices in data processing systems.